For Better Or Worse But Hopefully Better
by LadyCizzle
Summary: The big event has finally arrived. Steve and Danny are tying the knot with the support of both their families. Let's just hope nothing interrupts their trip down the alter but being Five-0 Danny can only hope. Third in 'Love Like This' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hello all. In honor of the season 3 premier I thought it would be great to unveil my latest story in the 'Love Like This' series. I know it's been a while but I promised you guys a wedding and this is what you're going to get. It's a few chapters long and hopefully I'll have all the chapters up in a two week time span. Won't know for sure or anything because of school but all I can do is try really hard. Anyways I must warn you that this is McDanno slash. Nothing graphic or anything, well not in this fic, but if the thought of these two hot guys making out makes you squeamish then you're definitely reading the wrong story. Just so you know, now if you do want to be here go and read. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN. Would say more but not really in the mood. Maybe next time CBS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This fic like the fic before it was beta'd by the lovely simplyn2deep. Thanks a million hun.

* * *

**For Better Or Worse, But Hopefully Better  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"And my parents will be arriving at one o'clock today so we have to be there to greet them and drive them to their hotel," replied Danny as he pulled the tie around his neck and began tying it. They were in the process of getting ready for work during which Danny was going over the itinerary for his family's arrival. Just thinking about his family attending his wedding to Steve made him smile. "The rest will arrive Friday morning around eleven."

Steve gave Danny a pout as he put on his shoes and tied them. "I don't see why they all couldn't stay here."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Because Steven we don't have the room."

"We all stayed at your parents place when we went to Jersey."

"That's because Steven," he began, rolling his eyes again. "Besides the two empty bedrooms in that house there was a converted attic and basement, and a pull out sofa in living room so bam-" clapping his hands as he turned around he continued, "Enough room for everybody. Plus Cecelia's clan is staying a whole week because she's delusional and thinks this would be the perfect spot for a family vacation."

Now it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes and frown. "Really Danno. You've been living in Hawaii for almost two and a half years and you're still complaining about it."

"Yes because no matter what anyone says Jersey has been ingrained into my bones and I have no choice but to love it. But, I will admit, that certain aspects of this island have grown on me."

"Oh really," replied Steve coyly as he stood up and walked towards Danny, causally slipping an arm around his waist. "And what might some of those aspects be."

"For starters there's this really hot, tan, absolutely insane guy who can't seem to get enough of me. So much so that he asked me to marry him."

"He sounds-"

"Like a control freak," replied Danny teasingly, pulling away slightly. "I know but I love him too much to sweat the small things."

"You're fucking hilarious you know that."

"I know; it's one of the many reasons you love me. Now come on McGarrett, we gotta leave for work or we're gonna be late."

But Steve didn't listen. Instead he slid his other arm around Danny's waist and slowly moved their bodies closer to the wall, pressing Danny gently against it. "Do we have to," smirked Steve. "I kinda like where we are right now."

"Yes we have to," replied Danny. "Kono and Chin are waiting for us and the last thing I need right is to walk in and come face to face with their disapproving glares."

"Aw come on Danno. It's not like they don't know what we do in the bedroom."

Wagging a finger in Steve's face Danny grunted. "On no, they don't know all the things we've done in that bedroom, or in the living room, or in the kitchen because if they did Chin would be too ashamed to speak to us anymore and Kono would probably hide cameras all over the place so she could watch."

"And why would she do that."

"I don't know. Probably watch it when she's alone in her apartments or use it for blackmail. Knowing Kono, who's very good with computers by the way, she'd most likely upload the videos onto the Internet and make people pay to watch it. She'd make a killing."

Steve snorted. "You think so."

"Ha, I know so. Seriously babe awesome blond hair, amazing blue eyes, and fantastic muscle definition. If you hadn't realized I'm fucking gorgeous."

"Oh I've realized it alright."

"And you," continued Danny seductively. "You're basically a walking wet dream. Trust me, I speak from experience and I know for a fact that no one in their right mind would pass up an opportunity to watch us going at it like rabbits."

Steve leaned forward and placed soft kisses along Danny's jaw line and caused the smaller man to moan in pleasure. "Danny," he mumbled against Danny's jaw. "You do realize that talking like that isn't gonna get us to work on time, right."

Danny knew it was a losing battle the moment Steve pressed him against the wall. He was just timing himself to see how long he could withstand the torture. Apparently not long. "Ah screw it," huffed Danny unloosened his tie and threw it on the floor. "We can do this McGarrett but first you're sweeping the room for bugs."

"Whatever you say Danno," chuckled Steve, throwing his shirt to the floor.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at headquarters to find Chin and Kono standing next to the main computer staring at something on the screen. Both turned and smirked as Steve and Danny made their way to the table.

"Morning," smiled Kono happily as she looked up at the two but Danny didn't smile back.

"I'm on to you," Danny replied sternly as he turned around and walked to his office.

Chin and Kono were confused by Danny's words before turning her attention to a very sheepish looking Steve. "What the hell was that all about?" she asked dumbfounded.

Steve shrugged, completely embarrassed. "Danny, for some reason, thinks that you would place cameras all over the house just so you could record us having sex."

Kono's smile turned devious as she looked up at Steve, cocking her head to the side. She remained quiet for a few moments until she let out a quiet "hmm." She didn't say anything else.

Steve looked at Kono and frowned, her quietness made him somewhat uneasy. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Boss, come on," smiled Kono. "I would never put cameras in your house just to film you two having sex. That would be extremely over the top."

"Thanks."

"Besides," she smirked. "Why would I go all the way to your house when I could put them in your office?"

Steve tried to sputter a response but found himself speechless. Kono let out a snorted laugh and made her way to her office while Chin gave Steve a pat on the back. "Please tell me she was kidding," asked a fearful Steve.

Kono may have been his cousin but Chin would be the first to admit that she definitely had some devious bones in her body so Chin simply shook his head and sighed before giving the only answer he could. "Wish I could brah."

Steve let out a loud groan but made a mental note to check both his and Danny's offices for bugs. One could never be too sure when it came to Kono's devious mind.

* * *

Short I know but you got a little taste of what the fic will be like right. Because a little than none at all, right. Well if you like where this is going don't be afraid to let me know. I love comments and compliments, especially if they're nice. Can't wait to hear what you guys think. Next chapter- Mom and Pop Williams make their way to Hawaii and meet the rest of the clan. Yay! Until next time,

Play hard, Live harder, Love hardest,

Ladycizzle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hello people. Yes, in case you haven't realized I'm back again to give you another chapter. I know, you love me for it right. Well, not as much as I love you guys for the love that you've been giving me for this story. For all you reviews, your compliments make me smile and laugh, especially if I'm reading one before class starts and smiling like a loon. I always get the strangest looks when I do that. Nevertheless, thanks for the love and support and now I'm going to let you read. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN. Would say more but not really in the mood. Maybe next time CBS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This fic like the fic before it was beta'd by the lovely simplyn2deep. Thanks a million hun.

* * *

**For Better Or Worse, But Hopefully Better  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Steve nervously paced across the floor as his gaze glanced back up at the arrival board. For what probably was the third time in less than a minute.

"Would you relax," frowned Danny, grabbing Steve's wrist to hold him still. "You're freaking out over my parents for nothing, especially since you've already met them and gained their approval months ago."

''I know that but this is different.''

"How exactly is this different?"

Steve thought for a moment to come up with an answer to Danny's question but couldn't find one. "It just is," he hissed instead as he continued pacing. After a few moments he stopped, let out a sigh, and turned to face Danny. "I just want your parents to see how happy you are here."

Danny let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him close. "You don't have to worry about that because I'm really happy here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Steve pouted playfully. "Promise."

"Promise," replied Danny with a laugh.

"Good," Steve smirked as he closed the gap between them and gave Danny a soft kiss. "Because I'd go crazy without you."

"And that would be different from your normal self how exactly."

"Shut-up."

"Only because you asked so nicely," Danny teased, giving Steve another kiss when he noticed a familiar looking woman over Steve's shoulder. "Mom," he replied with a shout as he moved out of Steve's arms and ran over to his mother. "You made it," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course I did," Madeline replied back, letting go of her son. "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." She gave her son a quick peck on the cheek before moving over to Steve. Without wasting any time she pulled Steve down into a warm hug. "Hey kiddo."

Steve smiled happily. "Hi Maddie. It's really good to see you."

"Back at you."

They both turned to see Danny and Tony locked into a hug before both men pulled away from each. Tony ruffling Danny's hair as he did so. "Pop."

"Danny," said Tony. "Big day Saturday, you nervous."

Danny shook his head. "Surprisingly no," he replied smiling. "I'm just ready to get it over with."

Hearing Danny's comment, Steve rolled his eyes. "Thanks Danny," snorted Steve as he let go of Maddie and walked over to Danny.

"You're welcome," he said with a smug smile, wrapping an arm around Steve. "So two days before the wedding, any plans," he asked his parents.

Tony gave his son a shrug. "Well your mother has every site she wants to see on a to-do list so I guess we're going wherever she wants."

Maddie gave Danny and Steve and wide grin. "I still can't believe I'm here in Hawaii. I'm so excited."

"See Danny, that's how you're supposed to act when you come Hawaii."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're probably so tired that it's making you delusional about this place. How about we take you to your hotel so you two can get some rest."

"That sounds great," nodded Tony as he picked up one of the bags while Danny grabbed the other one.

"And when you're all rested Danny and I would like to take you out to dinner, our treat," Steve added.

Tony immediately began shaking his head. "No, that's alright."

"Seriously," added Maddie politely. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Trust me you will not be imposing. I want to do this. I know a great place that serves surf n turf," finished Steve with a grin.

That's all Tony needed to hear as he began nodding his head. "Steak and lobster. I'm in."

Seeing her husband's reaction and wanting nothing more than to spend time with her son and future son-n-law Maddie too shook her head in agreement. "Then I guess we'll see you tonight."

Their responses made Steve smile even harder. "Okay lets load up," he grinned happily grabbing both bags from Danny and Tony and making his way out of the airport.

"You really picked a good one kiddo," replied Maddie, giving her son a swift kiss on the cheek.

Danny smiled back. "I know Ma."

* * *

It was a quarter to three by the time Steve and Danny got back to headquarters. Upon their arrival they found Kono and Chin in the conference wanting old episodes of CHiPs on the television.

"Seriously, this is what you guys do when we're not here," ranted Danny as he took a seat next to Kono. "Watch television shows from the eighties."

Chin simply shrugged. "What do you expect, the A Team?"

"Working," scowled Danny while Steve continued to remain quiet. "I expected you to be working."

"Come on brah," Kono frowned. "It's a slow day and I, for one, am tired of filling out paperwork. Besides, how fair is it for us to do all the work while you're hanging out with your parents."

"First off I wasn't hanging out with them; I was picking them up from the airport and dropping them off at their hotel. Yeah, I guess I could have left them stranded without a clue as to how to get around this great island state," he stated sarcastically. "But last time I checked I was a good son and that's what a good son does. They don't leave their parents stranded," he finished with a hiss.

Steve chuckled, sitting down on the table next to Danny. "We're sorry for leaving you guys but I know a great way we can make it to you."

"How?" Chin asked curiously.

"If you want you can come out to dinner with us and Danny's parents. My treat."

"We're getting married Steven, it's our treat," corrected Danny.

Chin smiled. "I don't care who's treating I'm in."

A smirk covered Kono's face as she nodded her head happily. "Dinner with Danny's mom and dad. There's no way I would pass that up."

Grinning,Steve hopped up from the table and clapped his hands together. "What do you say we call it an early day?" he suggested. The day had thus far been a slow and to him it didn't make sense for them to stay there doing nothing. That and he wanted to get back home and Danny naked as soon as possible.

At the mention of leaving work early Kono quickly stood up. "Now that is a good idea," she grinned as she made her way out the door, Chin right behind her. "See ya guys later."

Danny waited until they were both out of the room before he looked up at Steve with a furrowed brow. "You want to go home and do very dirty things don't you."

He leaned down so that his forehead was touching Danny's. "You know me so well Danno," he stated and kissed Danny.

* * *

"Who knew our little Danny was an exhibitionist," Kono laughed uncontrollably as she looked over at Danny who was blushing profusely. The entire team along with Danny's parents and Grace were gathered around the table laughing at Maddie's stories of Danny's childhood. Well everyone except Danny.

"I was two and it was a phase, one that I quickly got over," he glared at Kono before turning to his mother. "I can't believe you told them that," hissed Danny.

"Daniel she's your friend," Maddie replied. "You're supposed to share childhood stories with your friends."

Grace looked back and forth between her father and grandmother. "What's an exhibitionist?"

"Someone who likes to run around without clothes," answered Danny.

"Is that legal?" she asked, her nose wrinkled.

"Thankful it is not," replied Steve, smiling.

Grace giggled happily. "Good."

"So how excited is everyone about the wedding," Tony asked after taking a bite of his steak.

Danny shook his head. "Actually Pop it's a commitment ceremony seeing as how Steve and I aren't legally allowed to marry."

Maddie let out a groan. "Tomato, tomahto it's all the same. I'm just glad you're not going to grow up alone and bitter."

"Yeah 'cause that would make you just like Great Aunt Mel but without the cats," replied Grace.

"Grace."

"Sorry Danno."

"She's right though," snickered Tony as he wrapped an arm around Grace and gave her a squeeze. "That woman does have too many cats."

Steve chuckled. "Anyways the wedding will take place on the beach outside our place and then we're having the reception to the house for food, drinks, and music."

"What are you serving, you know during the reception?" asked Maddie.

"Just little things, small appetizers and such," shrugged Danny.

"Appetizers," snorted Maddie displeased. "Danny we're Italian, we don't do appetizers."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ma it's a small ceremony with about forty people. I highly doubt we need more than finger foods."

But Maddie shook her head, unhappy with what her son was telling her. "That's it; I'm making lasagna and meatballs."

"Lasagna and meat-we don't need that at the reception. Steve...tell her we don't need that," he said as he turned to Steve for support only to find his partner looking down and playing with his food guiltily. "Steven," growled Danny.

"Danny it's your mom's lasagna," Steve whispered. "What kind of son-n-law would I be if I told her she couldn't make your favorite food at your wedding?"

"The kind who wants his future husband to be happy and his future mother-n-law well rested while she watches her son get married."

"But it's her lasagna...and meatballs."

"She's here for our wedding Steven, not to play chef," growled Danny again. "I seriously doubt she has the ingredients to make said lasagna and meatballs and an oven big enough to cook it all at the same time."

Chin shared a look with Kono before turning to Danny smiling softly. "We may know someone who could help."

"Yeah," added Kono, smiling as well. "We have a cousin who owns a restaurant and I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending you the use of her ovens."

"See, problem solved," grinned Maddie happily.

Looking at everyone sitting at the table, each sporting pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, with the exclusion of Chin and his father Danny had no choice but give in. With a sigh he turned to his mother. "Are you sure that won't be too much for you Ma?"

She grabbed his chin and gave it a squeeze. "Trust me kiddo it'll be fine."

Danny sighed again. "Then I guess it's alright if you make food for the reception."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

'I love you too Ma."

"So Steve will your sister be attending the wedding."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Her flight will be here later on tonight," and just like that the conversation continued.

* * *

So did you like it. I hope it made you laugh and smile like I wanted it too. Also hope no one was offended by the Italian comment. I don't think I know any Italians but from what I see on tv they don't do small portions. That's what I love about them and totally wish I had an Italian friend so I could go over to their house for dinner. Italian food is my favorite. Next chapter-The rest of Danny's family arrives in Hawaii and Steve and Mary have a chat. Yay! Until next time,

Play hard, Live harder, Love hardest,

Ladycizzle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: I've wanted to post this chapter sooner but I've been feeling like crap this weekend. Seriously these weather changes are not good on my body. I've been drugging myself up for the past three days in order to make sure I'm better by the time I go back to class. Two test and a presentation this week alone. So, since I'm going to have a busy week I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter of this story so that I won't leave you readers hanging. Now go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN. Would say more but not really in the mood. Maybe next time CBS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This fic like the fic before it was beta'd by the lovely simplyn2deep. Thanks a million hun.

* * *

**For Better Or Worse, But Hopefully Better  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Danny sat on the bed reading a book that his mother had given him as a gift while Steve stood next to the closet, watching Danny read.

"So, are you really not nervous about Saturday?" he asked Danny suddenly as he walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Huh," Danny responded without looking up.

"Saturday, the wedding," replied Steve, sitting down on the edge. "You told your dad that you weren't nervous."

"That's 'cause I'm not."

"Really?"

Danny nodded his head. "Why, you nervous?"

"If I say yes will you make fun of me?" Steve said with a sigh as he slightly turned his body away from Danny.

Closing his book, Danny gave Steve his full attention by turning around and facing him. "Why would you possibly be nervous?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "Scared I guess."

"Scared of what? That I won't show up?"

"No, I mean I'm scared I won't give you the happiness you deserve."

"And here I thought you were emotionally retarded but so glad that you've proven me wrong."

"I'm trying to be serious here," Steve said as he stood up and began pacing the floor in front of the bed. "I don't want you to ever wake up one day and regret your decision to marry me."

"Do you remember what you said to me the night after you proposed?"

Steve nodded his head. "Yeah. You were nervous that you weren't good enough for me. That I should be with someone who was my equal in looks, brains, and was as big of a trouble magnet and emotionally stunted as I me."

"I don't remember saying that," scowled Danny, brow furrowed.

"I'm summarizing."

"Well you suck at it but that's not the point. The point is I love you and nothing you say or do will change that. I know that you aren't perfect and I understand that you have faults but it's those things that helped me realize what true love is. Unconditional. That's what you give to me, unconditional love and I will spend every day of my life cherishing it. So, do me a favor and stop worrying."

"You're it for me Danny, I hope you know that."

Danny grinned and pat empty space on the bed next to him. "Ditto," he replied. "Now, bring your Army ass over here and kiss me."

"It's Navy," smirked Steve as he did as Danny ordered.

* * *

The next morning started with a phone call from Chin informing them that a former District Attorney was found shot in an abandoned parking lot. It was immediately determined to be foul play and since the victim was a former District Attorney, the Governor wanted Five-0 on the case, even though the entire team was supposed to have the next three days off.

Four hours later the team had only a handful of leads and none of them were panning out. Chin and Kono were off to interview a witness while Steve and Danny waited at the office.

"I need to call my folks and tell them to meet the clan at the airport," replied Danny when he glanced at the clock.

"Danny you don't have to do that. Just go get them."

"In case you've forgotten we're in the middle of a case. I can't just leave."

"Yes you can," stated Steve with a smile. "Kono, Chin, and I can cover things on this end and once you get everyone to the hotel come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Danny go. I'll see you when you get back."

Danny smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Steve softly. "Thanks babe."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually in Hawaii," squealed Elizabeth as she threw her arms around Danny and pulled him into a hug.

Cecelia came up behind her sister and threw her arms around Danny as well. "I can't believe they let you fly on a plane when you're eight months pregnant," she smirked, placing a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Please," Elizabeth scoffed as she rolled her eyes and rubbed her swollen belly.

A week after Danny brought Steve home to meet the family Elizabeth found out she was pregnant for the second time. Once she received word that her brother was getting married again she promised herself that she would be there for the wedding. No matter how pregnant she was. "I'm only thirty-two weeks and besides, I'm a nurse. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh really, have you forgotten the Williams curse."

"Cecelia there is no curse," Elizabeth replied.

But Cecelia remained determined. "Then explain to me why everyone with Williams' blood have been born early," she replied as she crossed her arms. "Seriously, none of us or our kids have made it to the due date."

"That's just pure coincidence, nothing more."

"Speaking of kids, where are the rugrats?" Danny asked, interrupting his sisters' bickering and rubbing Elizabeth's stomach.

"Getting the bags with their fathers," replied Cecelia, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulder. "I volunteered to keep an eye on this one to make sure she didn't go into labor."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm not gonna go into labor. Danny I promise I will not be giving birth during my stay here in Hawaii."

Danny smiled gratefully. "As long as it's not during the ceremony I'm fine."

"Where's Steve?" asked Cecelia.

"Got a case. Steve said it was alright if I came here."

"Well isn't he sweet," Elizabeth teased.

"The sweetest," smirked Cecelia, joining in.

Rolling his eyes, Danny scowled at his sisters. "Nope, haven't missed you two at all."

Before his sisters could say anything else Danny found himself surrounded by children, all of whom were related to him. "Uncle Danny," they all cried out as they threw their arms around him.

"There are my favorite nieces and nephew," smiled Danny as he leaned forward to hug and kiss every last one.

"We're you're only nieces and nephew," scoffed Casey, Danny's oldest niece while her sister Pauline giggled from behind.

"That is correct but that doesn't make you guys any less my favorite."

"And we appreciate the sentiment."

"You're getting more like you mother every year."

Casey grinned. "Thank-you."

"Never said it was a compliment," Danny smirked teasingly.

Cecelia frowned, shooting her brother a mock glare and punching him in the shoulder. "Hey."

"I wouldn't take that honey if I were you," Paul chuckled as both him and Mitch gave Danny a quick hug.

"He better be nicer to me if he wants me to take pictures at his wedding," she replied as she stuck out her tongue.

"Man, it sure is bright out here," stated Mitch, smiling. "And why does it smell like pineapples?"

Danny chuckled loudly. "All I can say is welcome to Hawaii. So I know you guys are probably exhausted so how about I get you to your hotel."

"Danny you know you didn't have to come pick us up," said Elizabeth. "We could have gotten to the hotel by ourselves."

"Would you believe I wanted to spend a few moments alone with my sisters?"

The entire clan glanced around at each other before letting out a collective "Nah," and laughing.

Still laughing, Cecelia grabbed Elizabeth's arm and smiled. "Come on, grab a bag and lead us out of here," she said, pointing at Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just follow me.

* * *

Forty-five minutes after sending Danny to the airport to collect the rest of his family, Steve was still alone at the office when the door opened and Mary walked through with a bag in her hand. Walking over to her, he pulled her into a hug. "Mary, what are you doing here?" he asked after pulling away.

"I brought you and Danny some lunch," she replied with a smile. Looking around the room she noticed that her brother was the only occupant. "But I now realize that he's not here so I guess it will just going to be the two of us."

"Danny went to the airport to pick up his family and take them to the hotel."

"I missed you this morning."

"Sorry we had to run out this morning," he said as they headed for his office. "Danny wanted to make you breakfast but we got a call and I-"

"Steve don't worry about it," replied Mary, cutting him off and squeezing his shoulder. "You're a cop, that's what cops do."

Steve smirked at the reference. "Not a cop but thanks for understanding."

Opening the bag, Mary pulled out two sandwiches and two bags of chips, tossing on of each to Steve. "Can I ask you something?" she asked as she un-wrapped her sandwich.

"Yeah Mare, anything."

"Are you sure you want to marry Danny?"

The question threw Steve and it took him a while to respond. "Um yes."

"Completely sure."

"Yes Mary, I'm sure," Steve replied, nodding his head vigorously. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

She stared at him, intensely, as silence crept over them. After a few moments, a wide grin spread across her face. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged halfheartedly, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Just wanted to be sure that this is what you wanted to do in your life. Don't get me wrong, I like Danny and I love the fact that he makes you happier than I've ever seen you." Mary paused to take a breath. "I just wanted to make sure that you were sure and you weren't doing something that you would later regret."

Putting down his sandwich, he reached across the desk and grabbed Mary's hand. He squeezed it softly and smiled. "Thanks Mary for loving me enough to care but I'm telling you that nothing is gonna keep me from marrying Danny tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. Nothing."

Steve continued to watch his sister and even as she smiled he could tell that something still wasn't right. Something was eating away at her. "How are you doing with all this?"

Mary paused mid-bite and looked up at him with a frown. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"With the wedding less than twenty-four hours away it's hard to think about anything or anyone else but it's only fair I ask how you are. Especially after you asked me."

"To be honest I'm a little jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of you," she sighed. "Steve you're about to get married to Danny, who is this amazing person and the two of you are going to have this wonderful life together and I. I just don't know where I fit in."

Steve noticed the sad frown Mary had and it made his heart clench.

"You're my sister. You fit in with me."

"I know that," replied Mary, rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying, once you start your own family, there won't be time for me anymore."

"Mary you know that's not true. In fact I'm gonna need you more."

"Really Steve."

"Of course," Steve replied with a grin. "Who else is gonna tell embarrassing stories about me when I was child. Remind me of the mistakes I made so I won't be so hard on my kids. Also, who else is gonna spoil them rotten by giving them things Danny and I have forbidden them to have. You because that's what the cool aunt does."

"Well I am pretty cool."

"The coolest. Look, I know our relationship isn't as close as either of us wants it to be but I promise you, it will get better."

Mary couldn't help but smile at her brother's new outlook. "When did you become such an optimist," she asked with a smirk.

Steve snorted. "You try spending a year with Danny as your partner and you'll start seeing the world in a whole new light as well."

"He really is good for you." Mary said as more of statement than a question.

"Yeah he is."

"And you really want to be with him forever?"

"Yes, I do and I will be showing everyone that tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thanks for being here."

Mary let out a laugh. "And miss the chance to see you finally settle down like a normal person, no way. Besides, I'm your sister. Where else would I be."

* * *

Finally after a long grueling day, the murderer was apprehended and the team was finally allowed to go home. Steve gave Chin and Kono permission to go home while he and Danny finished the reports. Steve thought it was only fair since he and Danny would be gone for an entire week for their honeymoon, leaving Chin and Kono alone to handle Five-0.

It took another two hours for Danny and Steve to finish their work before they finally left the office. Pulling up into the driveway, the first thing Danny noticed was that the house was completely dark.

"Why is it dark?" asked Danny as he got out of the car. "Isn't Mary supposed to be here?"

"Yeah," replied Steve, slowly making his way towards the door and pulling out his gun.

Danny looked over at Steve with his gun drawn and frowned. "Really McGarrett."

Steve shook his head adamantly. "Not taking any chances."

Rolling his eyes, Danny unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Surprise!"

The lights came on and the pair found their living room occupied by their families and close friends. Steve quickly slipped his gun back in his holster before anyone had a chance to see it in his hands, glad that he was standing behind Danny.

Danny turned to find Kono and Chin standing in the middle of the room with wide smile on their faces. Immediately he knew who was behind the party. "I can't believe you guys did this," he replied, grinning as he walked over to them.

"You really think we would let you get married without a proper send off."

"Please, you just wanted an excuse to party."

"You know me better than I thought," Kono smirked as she slung an arm over Danny's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Chin walked over with a beer in each hand, handing one to Danny. "About time you guys came home. We've been here for almost an hour now waiting for you two to show up."

"Well you how Steve is with paperwork," replied Danny sarcastically, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Ah, sorry about that," winced Chin. "But we had to get everything set up and we couldn't exactly tell you about the party."

"Food, beer, and family. Already forgiven."

Danny turned around and found Steve being hugged and kissed by both of his sisters. When they starting attacking his cheeks Danny thought it was time to rescue him. "Do you want to scare him off the night before the wedding," joked Danny as he pulled Elizabeth and Cecelia away from Steve.

"Please, with you an all your baggage," smirked Cecelia. "If he hasn't run yet he's not going anywhere."

"There's still time."

Danny scoffed. "As if he could find someone better than me."

"Yeah Danno, you're irreplaceable," Steve replied with an eye roll but still took the opportunity to pull Danny closer.

"Tell me something I don't know," smirked Danny, wrapping an arm around Steve's neck.

"See what I got to put up with."

"Isn't that my line?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while Cecelia made gagging noises behind their back. "Oh my god. Get a room already," Elizabeth cried out as she and Cecelia walked away.

Danny leaned against the kitchen counter watching everyone in the room. It was awesome to have his friends and family together, having fun and supporting his relationship with Steve. Steve was talking with his father, his mother had Kono's attention, and his niece Casey seemed to be intrigued by whatever Max was talking about. Even Kamekona, who was currently helping himself to a plateful of chicken wings, was there to help them celebrate. He was just finishing his second beer when Mary skipped over to him and stood beside him, draping an arm around his shoulders. Danny could tell she was very tipsy.

Danny gave her a smile as he helped her maintain her balance. "Having fun," he asked, smirking slightly.

"Yup," she giggled insanely. "I just want to let you know that your sisters are awesome. They're super nice and funny and they tell the best stories about you. Seriously, it must have been a blast growing up with them."

"It had its moments," shrugged Danny. "Especially when it came to privacy in and out of the bathroom but you're right. I loved it, still do. Knowing that at the end of the day my family was there to support me was nice."

"You guys seem so close."

"We are," stated Danny. "Most people thought that since Matt and I were the boys of the family we were closest but to be honest Liz was the one I told all my secrets to. We were so close that everyone thought we were twins. It didn't help that she's only eleven months younger than me."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Danny turning back to the crowd in his living room. "It's really great that you're here Mary," he suddenly said as he turned to her.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because you're important to Steve and if you weren't here supporting him, I don't think he would be able to handle it."

"Steve's basically the only family I got left," she replied somberly, looking down at the floor.

Danny lifted her chin and turned her face until she was looking out into the living room at his sisters laughing along with Kono and Chin. "You see, that's where you're wrong," he said sternly. "Because you see those people out there. Those people will always have your back. Anything you need, at any time you give them a call and there'll be there for you." Turning her face back to him he smiled. "This family is expanding and it's time you realize that. Understand."

With a soft smile, she gave him a nod. All doubts and fears about losing the last of her family erased and replaced with hope and excitement. "Understood. Speaking of expanding, who's changing their last name?"

"No one," stated Danny. "We're actually going to combine them, you know hyphenated it. Williams-McGarrett and only because he won the coin toss."

"Wow, very twenty-first century."

"It's a mouthful but it's the best solution we could come up with."

"And kids." When Danny gave her a confused glance, she shrugged. "What, I want to know to if I should be looking forward to nieces and nephews."

"Kids are not on the agenda as of this moment but I can say that we are both open to the possibility of expanding our family. Grace has expressed multiple times that she wants a younger brother to boss around and a younger sister to play Barbies with."

"So if I'm hearing you correctly you're saying not today but someday."

Danny nodded, smiling. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Mary grinned. "I think that's a great idea. I've seen him with Grace and from the way he treats her I know that he's gonna be a great father."

Once again his eyes found Steve and this time Steve was looking back at him, smiling and waving him over. "He already is one," whispered Danny as he made his way over to Steve.

* * *

Fluff, family, and full of love. Even though I feel like crap I so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys rock so hard. Next Chapter- The wedding day has finally arrived, the hours leading up to it. Until next time,

Play hard, Live harder, Love hardest,

Ladycizzle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Hello everyone I'm back. I'm feeling much better today than I did earlier this week and not only that but those two test, got pushed back to Tuesday of next week. And that project, 95 so yeah I ended this week with a bang. Plus I'm going to one of my best friend's wedding tomorrow and it's gonna be fun. Because of my happiness I thought it would be a great thing to share by updating today. Just want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. They really make me happy and you guys totally rock. Now enough of that I'm going to let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN. Would say more but not really in the mood. Maybe next time CBS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This fic like the fic before it was beta'd by the lovely simplyn2deep. Thanks a million hun.

* * *

**For Better Or Worse, But Hopefully Better  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The next morning, the day of the wedding, the sun shone brightly in his bedroom and despite its brightness it wasn't the reason Danny found himself pulled out of his blissful sleep. "No matter what you say, watching me sleep is extremely creepy," stated Danny without opening his eyes.

Steve, who indeed had been up for the past ten minutes staring at his partner, grinned and pulled Danny closer,. "You know you love it," he replied, tightening his hold.

"See that's where you wrong because I don't love it and do you want to know why?"

"I'm sure you're about to tell me," sighed Steve dramatically.

Danny opened his eyes and glared at Steve. "I hate it because your staring interrupts my dreams; Steven and my dreams are very beautiful. The most intense, erotic, spellbinding, beautiful dreams that only come from deep REM sleep and can only be enjoyed when the person lying next to you isn't staring at you like a lion that just spotted his dinner."

Steve continued to grin as he rolled on top of Danny and rubbed their bodies together. "Erotic huh," he whispered mischievously, grinding his body slowly against Danny's.

"Of course that's what you pickup," gasped Danny as Steve continued his actions, causing his body to tremble. Twisting slightly, he managed to see the time on the clock which stated it was a quarter to nine. "Steve we don't have time for this. We have to get ready for the ceremony, remember?"

Steve ignored Danny's comment and opted for more kissing and touching. "Tell me Daniel," he whispered seductively in Danny's ear. "Am I ever in any of those erotic dreams you find so spellbinding."

Biting his lip, he did the best he could to stifle the moan that was creeping inside throat as Steve nibbled softly on his earlobe. "Why must you ask such idiotic questions? Who else would I be dreaming about if not you?"

"Maybe I just like it when you stroke my ego."

"I'd rather be stroking something else," smirked Danny, giving into temptation.

Grabbing Danny's hand, he guided down his body until it was pressed against his thoroughly hard and leaking cock. "Then by all means, stroke away," insisted Steve and let out a thunderous moan as Danny did just that.

Sometime later Steve had an arm curled around Danny who was lying across his chest. "Just think," began Steve, running his fingers through Danny's wild hair. "In less than five hours you're going to be Daniel Williams-McGarrett and we're gonna be married. Excited?"

"Ecstatic," replied Danny as he pressed a quick kiss against Steve's cheek and climbed out of the bed. "Now if you don't mind I need to shower because in case you've forgotten we've got a shitload of things to do before the ceremony."

Steve quickly followed; grabbing Danny by the waist and holding him close as the two of them made their way to the bathroom. "Well then we should shower together, you know to save time."

"Why do I have the feeling that entire statement is a lie?"

"Aw come on Danno," whined Steve playfully. "Today is the first day of the rest of our lives together. I say we make the most of it."

Danny found himself unable to argue with the statement so he simply nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, okay. Let's."

* * *

**Three hours until the wedding**

"That was Kono," stated Danny, coming back into the kitchen where Steve was busy making a small breakfast for the two of them.

Danny had been helping until he heard his cell phone blasting and left the kitchen to go answer it. "She says she'll be here in about an hour and a half with the flowers, tuxes, and cake. With all she's doing for this wedding I think she should get a raise. And before you ask yes, Chin has the rings and he will be here shortly," he finished as he poured himself some coffee in a mug.

Steve nodded in agreement, scraping the eggs from the pan onto Danny's plate. "Hey, you remember I suggested we forgo the tuxes and just get married in our regular clothes," he asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah," Danny glowered as he raised his mug to his lips. "It was the day I almost shot you in the face. Again."

_Flashback_

"_So I was thinking we should dress in our regular clothes for the ceremony."_

_Danny looked up from the computer, a deep frown on his face. "I'm sorry did you just say you want to wear regular clothes to our wedding ceremony. During the last gun fight, which I should add was yesterday, did you fall accidentally fall on your head and forget the type of person I am."_

"_Um no," answered Steve, shaking his head._

"_So what would possess you to ask me such a heinous question?"_

_Steve gave Danny an eye roll. "Heinous Danny, really," he mocked. "I just thought since its beach wedding we should dress in casual beach wear."_

"_No Steve…just no. I've already agreed to a beach wedding even though I have an aversion to sand but I refuse to stand next to you in front of friends and family and my mother wearing cargoes and black tees. No way bud, not happening."_

"_Danny it shouldn't matter what we wear only that we love each other and are promising to spend the rest of our lives together."_

"_Listen McGarrett and listen good. You will not be wearing cargo pants, cargo shorts, any color t-shirt, hiking boots, combat boots, flip flops, or swim trunks to our wedding."_

_Steve paused for a moment to think about what Danny had just told him before responding. "So I'll be naked then?"_

_Danny released a frustrated growl as he ran his fingers violently through his hair. "I can't do this. Kono...Chin... please do something 'cause I can't-" Danny begged as he turned around and made his way to his office, shutting his door once he was inside._

"_Must you always do that," asked Chin with an exasperated sigh. "I mean really."_

"_Do what?" smiled Steve innocently._

"_Rile him up," Kono replied with a pointed finger of accusation. "And don't try that look on me boss because I know for a fact you have a tux fitting appointment for Thursday. I made it remember."_

_Realizing he was caught, Steve let out a heavy sigh. "Alright fine, so I like riling Danny up a little. It makes for great fun later. What's the harm?"_

"_What's the harm-you know, one day, he is gonna shoot you in the face."_

_Steve shrugged nonchalantly at Kono. "I know, but until then I'm going to keep doing what I do best. Getting under Danny's skin," he smirked as he turned around and walked towards Danny's office._

* * *

**Two hours until the wedding**

Danny's family flooded the house and immediately began helping to get everything set up. Danny's brother-n-laws and his father were busy arranging the seating outside with the help of his mother while his sisters were placing the food made by Madeline in the oven to remain warm.

Glancing to the counter Cecelia did a double take when she noticed a magazine with her brother and soon to be in-law on the cover. She let out a shriek as she picked it up and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where Elizabeth, Danny, and Steve were. "Oh my God Danny, you didn't tell us you and Steve posed for a magazine," she replied excitedly, waving it in front of Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth grabbed the magazine out of her sister's hands and gawked at what she saw. "How in the hell were you chosen to pose for the cover of a magazine?" she asked.

"We didn't just pose, we were also interviewed," Steve boasted proudly as he wrapped an arm around Danny's waist. "We were chosen as one of Hawaii's most famous power couple."

"It was something the Governor wanted us to do to, get this, 'promote business and hopefully boost the economy'," scoffed Danny, with a roll of his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Governor I don't understand. Why am I being asked to be featured in magazine?"_

_Governor Denning smiled. "First off it's not just you, it's you and Detective Williams and second, it's for a special edition of the Hawaiian Chronicle featuring the biggest and most powerful couples of Hawaii."_

"_And they want Danny and I because-"_

"_Commander how are you not getting this?" Governor Denning sighed. "Since the passing of same-sex marriage Hawaii's becoming one of the number one places in America for same sex couples to get married. If people find out that the head of my task force is openly and proudly marrying his partner, who is also male, that could very well push us to number one."_

"_So you want us to be like spokespeople?"_

"_Not necessarily. Just think of the press and money you'll be bringing to the economy."_

"_I'm sorry Governor but I don't think Danny would appreciate being used in such a manner. He's very...sensitive when it comes to matters like this."_

"_I get what you're saying but I think this could be a good opportunity for everyone."_

"_Especially for you."_

"_Well I'm the Governor and it's my job to look out for Hawaii's best interest. Just talk Detective Williams and see what he says. His answer might surprise you."_

"_Okay."_

_An hour later Steve walked into Danny's office. "Hey Danny, we need to talk," he stated as soon as he entered._

_Pushing the reports he was working on to the side, Danny looked up and leaned back in his chair. "About what?" he asked._

"_The Governor wants us to an interview with the Hawaiian Chronicle complete with a small photo shoot."_

"_Okay why?"_

"_He thinks that it will help boost Hawaii's economy."_

_Danny stared at Steve completely confused. "How in the world will an article about the task force boost Hawaii's economy?"_

"_It won't be about the task force," answered Steve nervously as he made his way to Danny's desk, sitting on it. "It'll be about our relationship as well as the wedding. Maybe I should have mentioned that it's a special edition about Hawaii's famous power couples."_

"_Um let me think about that, no," Danny replied, shaking his head._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because this is our wedding Steven, it's supposed to be about us. Not the Governor or his new economic plan."_

_Steve shrugged. "I don't think it will be that bad."_

"_Seriously," scoffed Danny. "That's what you're going to say right now."_

"_What?" Steve shrugged again nonchalantly. "I've got no problem talking to a reporter about you and our relationship. If they want to know about our lives they're more than welcome to ask. I, however, don't have to answer._

_Danny let out a sigh and looked at Steve. so. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked._

"_Come on Danno. The Governor believes that this could be a very good thing for Hawaii."_

_Danny let out another sigh and shook his head. "Fine," he conceded. "But there's one stipulation."_

"_Name it."_

"_Our sex life is off limits. Capiche."_

_Steve grabbed Danny by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Got it," he grinned happily when they pulled apart. "No talking about the colossal amounts of hot sex we have in front of the journalist."_

_Danny rolled his eyes and scowled. "Seriously, the things I do for you."_

"_I love you for it."_

"_You better."_

_End of flashback_

"So you were okay with it?" Elizabeth asked as she put the magazine back down on the table.

"Anything to help the great state of Hawaii."

"Right, that's why you said yes," Danny replied with a roll of his eyes. "It had nothing to do with the fact that you like looking at yourself in print."

Cecelia shrugged. "Well you both look amazing so I guess it wasn't that bad."

They each nodded in agreement, Danny staring at Steve until he noticed Elizabeth clutching her stomach. He immediately rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Just gas," Elizabeth stated as she pushed her brother away. "I snuck some of mom's meatballs when she wasn't looking. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Danny, don't make me hurt you on your wedding day. Go away."

Danny said nothing as he gave his sister's a soft pat before doing as he was told.

* * *

**One hour until wedding**

Steve and Danny were currently hiding away from their families in the hall closet, needing a few minutes alone before they had to go their separate ways.

"Nervous yet," asked Steve, wrapping his arms tighter around Danny.

Danny shook his head. "Nope. You."

"Just ready to tell the whole world how much I love you."

"Sap."

"You think that's bad just wait until you hear what I'm going to say," smirked Steve as he placed a kiss on Danny's forehead.

_Flashback_

"_Vows."_

_Danny looked up from his book he was reading to stare at Steve confused. "What about them?"_

"_Should we write our own?"_

"_I don't know," shrugged Danny. "Do you want to?"_

"_I was just wondering if it was something you would be interested in."_

"_Well you're the one who's not good with expressing himself, especially in front of people so-"_

"_I think we should," replied Steve, cutting Danny off._

"_Really. Why?"_

_Steve's face flushed as he looked at Danny with a smile. "I just want to tell you how I feel in my own words and not someone else's."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, we write our own vows."_

"_Good," Steve smiled happily as he left the room._

_End of flashback_

"As long as they don't contain anything that would make Mother Teresa blush I can't wait either," Danny replied as he gave Steve a kiss.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter full of fluff and flashbacks. Not to mention that little bit of smut at the beginning. Sorry fanfiction if that was against the rules but it needed to be shared. The next chapter, which is the continuation of this chapter should be up either Sunday or Monday. I might need a day to recover from the wedding. Until then,

Play hard, Live harder, Love hardest,

Ladycizzle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: So guess what, right now I'm in my school library after taking a major test in family law. I am supposed to be in my next class in ten minutes but wait, she's sick so the class has been cancelled. The professor also teached my 11:00 o'clock as well. And on top of that she and my another one of my teachers will be out at a conference Thursday so that day just became free. I am so going to have a banging week of practically no school. Yeah me. So because of my happiness I am going to share it with you by posting the next chapter of this story today and hopefully finish it up tomorrow. I know, you love me. Anyways I am going to go now and let you read. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN. Would say more but not really in the mood. Maybe next time CBS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This fic like the fic before it was beta'd by the lovely simplyn2deep. Thanks a million hun.

* * *

**For Better Or Worse, But Hopefully Better  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Forty-five minutes until wedding**

Danny and Steve were forced to get dressed in separate rooms out of fear that they would be late to their own wedding if they didn't. Danny took one of the guest bedrooms while Steve dressed in their room. Danny had just finished zipping his pants when a knock on the door caught his attention. "Come in," he yelled out. "Unless you're Steve then go away or Kono will kill you."

"It's your mother dear," Madeline replied as she walked into the room. "Well don't you look handsome," she smiled, making her way towards him.

"Thanks Ma," grinned Danny as he kissed cheek. "Where are the girls?"

"Running around somewhere," Madeline said as she helped Danny with his tie. "You know how Cecelia gets when she has a camera in her hands."

"And Dad?"

"Talking to Chin about fishing. Your father seems to have taken a real liking to him."

Danny nodded his head. "I'm really glad you're all here. It means a lot to me."

"There's no place we'd rather be."

_Flashback_

"_So ma there's a reason I'm calling," Danny replied nervously into the phone._

"_Isn't it always?"_

"_Come on Ma I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."_

"_Oh, are you alright? Is it Steve, Grace?"_

_Shaking his head Danny let out a soft sigh. "Everyone's fine Ma but Steve is involved." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Steve he...he proposed to me yesterday and I said yes."_

_Madeline remained quiet for a moment as Danny's news sunk in. "You're getting married?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You and Steve."_

"_Yes Ma, me and Steve."_

"_Oh."_

"_Well aren't you going to say something?"_

"_Could you hold on? I need a minute to-to call your sisters and tell them."_

_Danny could hear his mother put down the phone only to grab another, more than likely her cell phone._

"_Cecelia hold on, I need to call Liz."_

_Another pause_

"_Hey girls, guess what. Your brother's getting married."_

_A short pause_

"_We're going to Hawaii!" his sisters shrieked so loudly that Danny could hear them through his phone as well as his mother's cell phone._

"_See, told you they'd be thrilled," Steve smiled as he leaned against the door. Danny laughed happily as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks._

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Thirty minutes until wedding**

"Wow boss you look hot," whistled Kono as she walked into Steve's and Danny's bedroom with Mary in tow. Both women were wearing matching colors but different dresses that Kono picked out.

Steve grinned back. "Thanks."

"Just wanted to let you know that guests are arriving and the minister is here as well so whenever you're ready.

"Kono you've been so great helping us plan everything. Danny and I don't know what we would do without you."

"Don't mention. I'm glad that you included me," she stated with a wide grin.

_Flashback_

"_Kono could you come into my office for a moment?" Steve called out into the bullpen when he spotted Kono coming out of her office._

_She wasted no time making her way over to Steve's office, walking in and closing the door behind her. "Yeah boss?"_

_Steve took a deep breath as he sat back down in his chair. "Now Kono you know that you're not just a valued member of the team but you're also our friend," he began with an anxious smile. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is will you help with the wedding preparations. If that's not too much to ask."_

_Kono sat back in the chair filled with awe and happiness. "You want me to help plan your wedding?" she asked amazed._

"_Yeah but if you don't want to I understand."_

"_Are you kidding?" she shrieked jumping up out of the chair. "Of course I'll help. Just tell me what you need from me and I'll do it."_

_Steve reached across the desk and pulled her into a hug. "Really. Thanks Kono, you're the best."_

"_One question though."_

"_Yes."_

_Pulling away slightly she gave him a mischievous smirk. "Since you're the one who asked me does that make you the bride?"_

"_In case you've forgotten Danny and I are both male so there isn't a bride," snorted Steve as he let her go. "And even if there was it would totally be Danny." He noticed the wicked gleam in her eyes and quickly added, "It was a joke!"_

_Kono simply laughed as she gave Steve a light slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell him you said that."_

_Just then Danny walked into Steve's office wearing a curious smile. "Hey guys what's up?"_

"_Nothing, just telling the groom here that I'm totally psyched to be helping with the wedding," Kono replied slyly, walking around Danny and out of the office._

"_Traitor," yelled Steve as he watched her leave._

_It took a moment for Kono's remark and Steve's guilty expression to sink in and realize what they both meant. "I am not the bride!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Twenty-five minutes until wedding**

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, pushing back the loose strands when his door flew open and Grace rushed into the room, Rachel behind her.

"She had to see you," stated Rachel with a slight smile.

"Danno," Grace yelled as she ran towards her father.

With quick reflexes, Danny crouched down and scooped Grace up in his arms. "Hey Monkey," Danny grinned as he kissed her forehead. "I'm so excited you're here."

"I'm happy too," she grinned as she slid out of Danny's arms. "Do you like my dress?" she asked, twirling around in her white, floral print dress.

"Like it, I love it. You look like a beautiful princess."

"Thank you. Mommy picked it out."

_Flashback_

_Danny sat nervously across from Rachel after telling her the news that he and Steve were getting married. A few moments had passed, Rachel silently sipping on her tea while keeping her eyes trained on Danny. Finally, she spoke. "So you and the Commander huh?"_

"_Yup," replied Danny quickly. "Steve and I."_

_A few more seconds passed before Rachel put down her teacup, reached across the table, and gave Danny's hand a light squeeze. "That's lovely," she stated with a smile. "Congratulations."_

_Letting out a breath of relief, Danny smiled back, giving Rachel a squeeze of his own. "Thank-you," he replied appreciative. "It means a lot to me to have your support."_

_She continued to smile as she let of Danny's hand and picked up her cup once more. "Anytime."_

_End of flashback_

Danny was happy that the two of them had finally reached a point in their relationship where they were friends instead of two people who hated each other. It was more then he could ask for. Looking up at Rachel, he gave her a grateful smile. "She did an excellent job."

* * *

**Fifteen minutes until wedding.**

Mary walked back into her brother's bedroom to this time find him lying down on the bed, reading and looking extremely calm.

"Seriously," she huffed, plopping down on the bed next to Steve. "You couldn't be like a normal person and pace across the floor anxiously."

Placing the book across his lap, Steve looked at his sister confused. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you're terrified that Danny won't be there waiting for you."

Steve let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Of course Danny's going to be there. We're getting married remember."

"God you're impossible," growled Mary, picking up a pillow and hitting Steve softly in the face. It was the least she could do after the disastrous way she found out about Steve getting married.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell Steve you're getting married and you didn't even call and tell me!"_

_His sister was yelling so loudly Steve had to move the phone away from his ear. "I was Mary but then we caught a three really big cases and it slipped my mind," he replied apologetically._

"_Slipped you mind," Mary yelled again. "Are you kidding me right now?"_

"_Mary I'm really sorry. I swear I meant to tell you."_

"_Well am I at least invited?"_

"_Invited...of course you are Mare, you're my sister. I want you at my wedding," Steve whispered._

_Mary growled. "You sure didn't call and tell me that."_

"_For the last time I meant to," huffed Steve and he meant it. "Work's been really stressful and planning a wedding isn't as easy as you think. Doesn't the fact that I'm telling you now count for anything."_

"_It would if you were the one who told me. Instead I had to hear it from your fiancé when he called to tell me that you two picked a date and to make sure that I was available. By the way, September 4th, seems a little soon doesn't it."_

"_September 4th is like three and a half months away so no, it's not too soon and besides. Danny's family are all taking their vacations during that week so they can make it to the wedding."_

"_So wait-Danny's family already knows."_

"_Yeah, he called and told them the news. They took it really well."_

"_They did. So tell me Steve, when did Danny call them?"_

"_About two weeks ago, a day after I proposed," replied Steve sheepishly, preparing himself for another outburst. He got one._

"_That's it," hissed Mary loudly. You're officially no longer my brother."_

_Steve groaned. "Come on Mare you can't disown me."_

"_I just did. I'm turning you in and getting a better brother. One who calls me immediately to tell me important things like when he's getting married!"_

"_I promise to call you the next time I get engaged."_

"_I heard that Steven!" yelled Danny from the kitchen._

"_Love you too Danno!" Steve yelled back smiling before turning his attention back to his sister. "But for this wedding I really want you there. Will you come?"_

"_Of course I'll be there doofus. Someone has to walk your inconsiderate ass down the aisle."_

"_Thanks Mary."_

"_You're welcome. Oh, and by the way, picking out my own dress. You're sense of fashion is atrocious."_

"_Whatever works for you Mare," laughed Steve happily._

_End of flashback._

* * *

**Five minutes until wedding.**

Steve was slipping on his jacket when he heard a knock on the door. Before he had a chance to answer the door opened and there was Grace and Chin on the other side smiling happily. He didn't say anything, simply opened his arms and let Grace jump into them. "Hi Gracie."

"Auntie Kono says it's almost time for the wedding to start. I'm here to give you the five minute warning."

"Oh really," chuckled Steve, placing a kiss on Grace's forehead. "Well I'm glad she sent you up here. I'm really happy to see you."

"Me too," Grace grinned back.

Chin let out a laugh of his own as he walked into the room and gave Steve a pat on the back. "You're lucky you've been up here and not downstairs," replied Chin. "I think the power has really rushed to her head."

Steve shrugged as he let Grace down. "Well I wanted the job done right so obviously she was the best choice."

"Still, I hate to see what she's like when it's her time," Chin said, shaking his head.

"I know what you mean. I fear for the man who's brave enough to tame her."

Laughing once more, Chin gave Steve another pat on the back and smiled. "Come on it's time to go downstairs unless you want Kono coming up her to get you."

Checking himself out in the mirror, he smiled at his reflection and turned to follow Chin and Grace out of the room. He was stopped suddenly by Grace who threw her arms around his waist and gave him another hug.

"I'm really glad my Danno is marrying you Steve," she whispered, grinning ecstatically as she looked up.

It reminded Steve of the day Danny broke the news to Grace that they were getting married.

_Flashback_

_Steve had been pacing the floor for the past half hour waiting for Danny to come back with Grace. It was their weekend with her and Danny decided to tell Grace about the proposal as soon as he picked her up. In a few moments Steve would find out if the talk went successful. He hoped so 'cause if not-well Steve didn't even want to think about that. Finally the door opened, forcing Steve to look up and see Danny standing in front of the door, face neutral._

"_You told her?" asked Steve once he found his voice, only to find it thick with both worry and fear._

_Danny nodded; his face remaining void of emotion so Steve couldn't read it. "I did."_

"_And how did she take it?"_

"_Why don't you go see for yourself?" Danny opened the door again and before Steve knew what was happening, Grace was running directly towards him arms flailing. He barely had time to catch her as she ran into him._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, Grace squeezed tightly. "I can't believe you're going to be my new Step-Steve!" she squealed joyously, hugging Steve again. "I love you so much."_

_He didn't even try to stop himself from laughing giddily as he hugged her back. "I love you too Gracie. More than you could ever imagine."_

_End of flashback_

Bending down, Steve gave Grace another hug. "Me too," he whispered back, meaning every word. Letting her go, he composed himself once more as he placed her hand into his and walked out of the door behind Chin. He had a wedding to attend.

* * *

Are you smiling right now. I know you are because I was grinning from rereading it and I wrote it. Next chapter: The time has finally arrived and our boys are tying the knot or are they. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did send me some love. Until next time,

Play hard, Live harder, Love hardest,

Ladycizzle


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: So here we are folks, the end of this fic. I'm a little sad because I spent so much time working on it and now that it's over there's nothing left to write. Well not for this story anyways but I do have more one shots coming in the series so you will be seeing our boys again. As long as the ideas keep coming I'll keep writing. Before you read I just want to think everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You guys are so awesome and totally made me feel better about my writing. Thank you all so much. Well enough about me it's time for you to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN. Would say more but not really in the mood. Maybe next time CBS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This fic like the fic before it was beta'd by the lovely simplyn2deep. Thanks a million hun.

* * *

**For Better Or Worse, But Hopefully Better  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The wedding started off beautifully. Grace did an excellent job as the flower girl which lead to Cecelia, Kono, and Chin making their way down the aisle behind her. Kono and Cecelia stood next to Danny who watched with anticipation as Steve, along with Mary, made their way down the aisle. Giving her brother a kiss on the cheek, she stood beside him as he reached and grabbed Danny's hands into his own.

"Would you relax," whispered Steve with a smile and began massaging his hands when he noticed how tense Danny was.

"I am relaxed," Danny whispered shrugging nervously. "I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Everything's going to be fine now Danny. See, we made it."

Looking around at the gathering of his family and friends Danny suddenly smiled at the sight before him. Everyone he loved was there, supporting his decision to spend the rest of his life with Steve and there wasn't an explosion in sight. Everything was going to be okay. "Yeah we did," he smiled as he looked back at Steve.

Steve smiled back and gave the minister a nod. "We're ready."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the commitment between Daniel Evan Williams and Steven John McGarrett," the minister began. "Two people who love each other and have created a special bond. A bond that they want to share with their family and friends. It is hard to find that one special person that makes you feel complete but luckily these two have found it and it is a love that I hope they never lose. But, before I continue, is there anyone who objects to the completion of this ceremony. If they do they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

"As if anyone would be that stupid," Steve growled threateningly as he glared around at everyone in attendance inciting a few laughs.

Danny simply rolled his eyes at Steve's antics. "Calm down you animal," he hissed before turning back to the officiator, smiling softly. "Maybe you should continue."

Chuckling, the minister continued. "Alright. I was told earlier by both parties that they have written their own vows but before we start with the vows may we please have the rings." He waited while Steve and Danny received their rings before he started speaking again. "These rings are not only a symbol of your love for one another but the commitment and sacrifices you are willing to make out of the love you share. If you would, Steven."

"Danny," began Steve with a loving sigh. "I wish I could say that when we meet it was love at first sight but it wasn't. I wish I could say that I knew from the beginning that we were meant to be together but I can't. What I can say is that I love you and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. That no matter what, you will always be able to depend on me for anything, to be everything that you need." Slipping the ring on Danny's finger he finished. "You are mine. Always and forever."

"Daniel."

"It's no secret that I was not a fan of Hawaii when I moved here. Heck, I would say I downright hated this place," Danny chuckled as he squeezed Steve's hands. "And then I met you and even though you infuriated me to no end you made it so that I didn't hate it here so much. From the day we met you turned my life upside down and somehow in the process made it better. I'm thankful that I have you in my life and I hope that I get to keep you for many years to come. I love you with all my heart, always. Oh, and by the way apology accepted," Danny grinned as he finished, hoping Steve would get the meaning of the last line.

Steve understood what Danny meant and gave a dazzling smile. "Really?"

Danny slipped the ring on Steve's finger and continued to grin. "Really you goof."

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii I now pronounce you married. You may seal your newfound bond with a kiss."

Steve didn't waste any time as he grabbed Danny by the waist and kissed him for the first time as his husband. He couldn't help but smile when Danny immediately respond, pulling him even closer. As they continued to kiss, Steve could hear his family and friends clap and cheer them on happily. Just as Steve was about to pull away a sudden cry sent a jolt of fear through him and he quickly pulled away from Danny.

"Oh my god your water broke," Mitch shouted as he and Elizabeth looked down at the puddle now surrounding his wife's feet.

A horrified look spread across Elizabeth's face as she looked back up at Steve and Danny apologetically.

Danny shook his head, chuckled softly, and rubbed his hand over his face. "And there's the shoe," he said to Steve before rushing to his sister's side leaving Steve completely dumbfounded.

"Danny I am so sorry for ruining your wedding," Elizabeth apologized hastily as she was being lead to the car. "I thought I could hold off going to the hospital for a little while longer."

"Sis how long have you been in labor?" asked Danny.

"About a few hours now but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to miss you getting married." Elizabeth said as she began to tear up.

"Oh don't cry, everything's fine," Danny whispered as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You're not mad."

Danny shook his head as he pulled away and wiped the tears from his sister's face "No, I'm not mad," he answered honestly. "At least your water waited until the ceremony was over before breaking. That counts for something right. Now go to the hospital and bring my new nephew into the world. Steve and I can't wait to meet him."

Throwing her arms around him again, she pulled him into a hug before letting herself be place into the rental car by her husband and mother.

Everyone, including Steve, were still in their original positions when Danny made his way back.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked, worry tingeing his voice.

"Everything's fine. The baby simply decided that he wanted his birthday to be on the same day as our wedding anniversary," Danny grinned. "You don't mind do you?" Turning to the rest of the crowd, Danny gave them a bright smile as he spoke. "Alright people I know that was the last thing you expected to happen today but now that it has I think it's time for everyone to come to the house for some food, drinks, and a little dancing. Time to celebrate," he finished, grabbing Steve's face and pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

The reception was spectacular. Danny secretly loved everything Kono put together and was grateful that she and Chin had cousins who pretty much had a hand in everything that was currently being used from lights to centerpieces. Kamekona had also been extremely helpful, offering to cater the event. So along with the lasagna and meatballs prepared by Madeline the guest could also enjoy an array of shrimp cooked in various ways. Overall the couple were glad that they had such caring friends who helped make their day even more wonderful.

"Can you believe we made it here?" Danny asked as he and Steve participated in their first dance as a married couple. It had been Steve who was adamant about them having a first dance as well as a wedding song. Steve had chosen the song he wanted them to dance to and kept it a secret, not even Grace was able to coax it out of him. Still, Danny couldn't find himself to be surprised when Steve lead him to the dance floor and the first musical notes to 'Sexy Eyes' invaded the air.

Steve smiled sincerely. "Honestly, yeah I can," he replied. "I knew fairly early on that I wanted you to always be in my life. It took a while for me to realize just how deep I wanted that commitment to be and an even longer time to realize that I was in love with you. But, once I did I decided not to waste any more time. How about you? Ever think you would get married again."

"No," answered Danny, shaking his head. "After Rachel and I divorced I didn't think I would be able to put myself through something like this again. The heartache alone, to me it wasn't worth it."

"Oh really. What made you change your mind?" Steve asked with a mischievous grin. He had an idea he already knew the answer.

Danny rolled his eyes but continued smiling. "You. Like everything else in my life, you barged your way in and barricade yourself inside, refusing to leave no matter how many times I asked you too. Add that fact that Grace adores everything about you. It was only a matter of time before I fell hard for you. I'm glad I did."

"Me too. Any regrets?"

"Never!"

"Good," Steve grinned as he pulled Danny into another passionate kiss and did his best to ignore the cheers and whistles erupting behind them.

"May I cut in?"

They broke apart and looked down to see Grace holding out a hand to both of them. Danny and Steve both replied yes with a smile as they each grabbed a hand and the three of them completed the dance together as a family.

After more dancing and celebrating, the newlywed couple were sitting down enjoying the food that was given to them when Danny suddenly heard his sister Cecelia shriek from one of the tables.

"Sorry everyone but I just got a text from Mitch. Caleb Joseph Adams has been born," she stated excitedly to everyone as she got from the table and went back into to the house to more than likely give Mitch a call.

While everyone was clapping and congratulating the Williams' family on their new addition, Danny leaned closer to Steve and nudged him with his shoulder. "You know what this means right," he stated with a whisper.

"What?"

"That we're next in line to give my mom a new grandchild. Not right away seeing as how Caleb was just born but sooner or later she's gonna start hounded us."

"Well when the time comes we'll deal with it best way I know how."

"Head out without any back-up or fear of consequences," teased Danny.

"As if there's any other way," smirked Steve smugly, popping another meatball into his mouth while Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hours later, the reception was over and the clean up done, the house was once again empty except for Steve and Danny who were in bed, wrapped in disheveled sheets.

With his head on Steve's chest, Danny looked up and gave him a smile. "The plane for Vegas doesn't leave until one p.m. so we can swing by the hospital and visit our new nephew. Let's just hope you get a chance to hold him."

Steve let out a chuckle. "I still can't believe I have a nephew."

"You don't have one nephew you have two, and three nieces."

"Yeah I do," grinned Steve, running his fingers through Danny's messy hair. "I can't believe you got us reservations at the Bellagio for four days. How did you swing that again?"

"Know the guy who's head of security there. He's best friends with my dad and never had kids so he treated us like his own," Danny replied. "Wanted to give us something special for our wedding. Also says he can get us tickets to pretty much any show we want to see."

Steve growled seductively leering down at Danny. "Well I don't know about you but I don't plan on leaving the hotel room for that long."

"That sounds incredible but I promised Grace at least a day's worth of pictures so we have to make sure we do that."

"Yeah, don't want to disappoint our little girl," whispered Steve, trying out the words for the first time since their wedding as he stared at Danny with fear in his eyes.

Danny felt his heart swell with even more love and appreciation for the man sitting behind him. He never expected to find someone who would love not only him but his daughter whole heartedly but luckily he did and for that he was grateful. "No, we wouldn't want to do that," he replied happily as he sat up so he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled his husband into another passionate kiss. One of many throughout their lifetime together.

* * *

And that ladies and gents is the end of this fic. Our boys got married with very little drama and it ended very well. Don't worry there will be more in this series, one shots about our boys and their lives together. By the way I hope you liked that my boys are taking their honeymoon in Vegas and no, it's not because of the show but because I loved Ocean's Eleven and have seen a few episodes of Las Vegas that I really liked. Well that's enough for now. Until next time,

Play hard, Live harder, Love hardest,

Ladycizzle


End file.
